This invention relates to an inhaler device.
It has been proposed to treat ailments such as the common cold by causing a patient to inhale heated humid air. It has been established through experimentation that the air temperature must be accurately controlled at a value of approximately 43.degree. C. and that the relative humidity of the air should be at, or close to, saturation.
A large number of devices have previously been proposed for providing such a stream of air. Examples of these devices are disclosed in the specifications of the following patents: German Pat. Nos. 102693, 306287, 501505, 556493, 62252, 1233981, 1148355, 1933350, 2020435, 2160561, 2942631, 30259361 and 3139135; French Pat. Nos 727129, 783708, 914188, 2270897, 2276840, and 2440742; British Pat. Nos. 197946, 421708, 1435520, 1475710, 1490974, 1448473, 1343385, 1294808, 1242694, 1107780, 2010097A and 200238A; U.S. Pat. Nos. 631,575, 742,244, 865,021, 929,199, 155,419, 1,832,916, 2,040,630, 2,906,463, 2,151,719, 2,168,450, 2,174,531, 2,230,265, 2,233,431, 2,241,356, 2,262,711, 2,283,952, 2,366,753, 2,387,917, 2,445,347, 2,709,577, 3,190,502, 3,434,471, 3,506,003, 3,903,883, 3,990,441, 4,023,718 and 4,369,777; European Pat. No. 0.011847; Swiss Pat. No. 261779 and Austrian Pat. No. 150117.